Une histoire de ninjas de Konoha
by MichiSaru
Summary: Sasuke prend une décision étrange... il veut devenir quelqu'un d'autre... et c'est la fête de Hinata .... Que pensez-vous qu'il arrive avec une bande de jeunes et leurs senseis qui font la fête? Important : Première fanfic à vie...
1. Recommencement

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, malheureusement. Je ne suis que l'humble écrivaine inspirée de l'auteur de Naruto dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom. _

_Je tiens à vous dire, juste avant de commencer, que c'est la première fois que je me lance et quelqu'un me lit. Moi-même, je ne me relis que très rarement. Je remercie tous ceux qui prendront le temps de faire des Reviews !! Également, mon histoire va se construire au fur et à mesure que mon inspiration va venir. Le titre me laisse assez d'espace pour tricoter ce dont je pourrais avoir de besoin. Ne vous inquiétez pas encore, je suis une spécialiste en bizarreries !! _

_POUR LES COUPLES, VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À VENIR LIRE, IL N'Y A QU'UN COUPLE DE VRAIMENT DÉCIDÉ À L'AVANCE. ET JE NE VOUS DIRAI PAS LEQUEL !! MOUHAHAHA...._

_P.O.V Naruto_

Naruto est un petit homme blond tout-à-fait passionnant. Boule d'énergie sans cesse en évolution, son grand rêve de devenir Hokage... Ses meilleurs amis, non moins intéressants, ne partagent pas son enthousiasme exubérant. Plutôt que de simplement marcher, il préfère courir. Plutôt que de parler, il crie. Il s'évertue, encore et encore, afin de devenir le meilleur ninja de Konoha, un village où se trouve justement l'Hokage en faction, une _femme_. Tsunade-sama, qui a au moins cinquante ans, prend l'apparence d'une jeune fille de vingt ans. C'est de la triche, me direz-vous, mais c'est comme ça. Il souhaite avec ardeur prendre sa place, celle que son père occupait naguère. Il se trouve dans son petit appartement, encore en pyjama avec son petit bonnet tout mignon posé de travers sur la tête. Ses yeux bleus sont légèrement cernés de noir, signe qu'il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Sa peau blême, presque diaphane sous le manque de soleil, reflète une légère aura blanche. Il se lève de son lit, tout tranquillement, en s'étirant et baillant. Il se plante, jambes écartées, devant son miroir et s'examine attentivement.

- J'ai réussi, tu crois ? dit-il à son reflet.

Il attend longtemps, sans bouger, que son reflet lui réponde.

- Naruto, tu as parfaitement réussi , tu t'es enfin débarrassé de mon fan-club, répond une voix grave derrière lui.

Il se retourne juste à temps pour voir une mèche noire qui tenait en l'air toute seule s'éloigner dans le couloir.

_Pourquoi Sasuke est-il venu dormir ici, déjà? Ah oui, parce que Sakura et Ino ne laissent pas tranquille deux secondes… Dommage, il est le seul qui peut avoir autant de filles à ses pieds mais pourtant il rejette tout cela sans en mesurer les conséquences. Baka. Au moins, si elles le laissaient dormir en paix !_

La journée d'hier lui remonte soudain à la mémoire. Sasuke, complètement perdu et enragé, avait découvert que les deux filles s'étaient alliées pour entrer chez lui par effraction pour le voir se doucher. Heureusement, comme elles ne peuvent pas tenir plus de deux secondes sans se tirer les cheveux, se mordre ou se crier des insultes par la tête, il les avait prises en flagrant délit juste avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Sauvé par les cloches !

Naruto descend donc essayer de trouver quelque chose de potable à manger. Il voit Sasuke, bien plus reposé que lors des veillées précédentes, les deux coudes sur la table et la tête appuyée sur une main. Manifestement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fait pas attention même quand Naruto s'accroche une hanche dans la rampe d'escalier et sautille autour de lui en hurlant son mécontentement. Lorsque Naruto finit enfin de courir partout, il s'approche sans bruit derrière le dos de son ami . Il met sa tête juste à sa droite et souffle brusquement dans son oreille, espérant sans doute une quelconque réaction. Sasuke, distraitement, ose jeter un coup d'oeil à la petite tête blonde de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Sasuke, tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses ?

- C'est n'est pas réellement de tes affaires, mais je peux t'en parler. Je pense à tout le mal que j'ai fait, lorsque je n'étais qu'un petit garçon qui pouvait avoir des sentiments et être avec son grand frère sans souci. J'aimerais me rapprocher de l'humanité... sans avoir l'air de venir d'une autre planète. Et en fait, si je t'en parle, c'est sans doute parce que tu es la personne la plus ouverte et naïve que je connaisse.

_NAÏVE ??? NAÏVE !!_ Naruto fronce les sourcils de mécontentement. Mais Sasuke, parti dans sa tirade, de se rend pas compte qu'il sort des vérités de ci, de là.

- Pourtant, Naruto, je me demande bien des choses. Parfois, j'aurais envie d'être un garçon de 17 ans tout-à-fait normal, avec une copine, une famille sur qui compter, et des amis. Pour des amis, en fait, il n'y a presque toi qui compte. Sakura me court toujours après, et d'après moi c'est uniquement son attachement amoureux qui la lie à moi . Pour les autres, mes liens sont si futiles que le besoin de les nommer n'est pas. Je veux faire leur connaissance, à ceux qui m'ont entourés depuis ma jeunesse mais dont j'ai trop été aveuglé pour les voir réellement. Peux-tu m'aider ?

Naruto le regarde, pas trop sûr de ce que Sasuke venait VRAIMENT de dire. Le glaçon éternel, digne de la neige de l'Everest, veut finalement se laisser fondre ?

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène à cette prise de conscience ? Puisque tu as passé tant d'années à te forger cette carapace soigneusement, je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait. Pourquoi ce matin ?

- Parce que sur ta porte dehors, lorsque j'ai voulu aller me promener, j'ai trouvé un petit mot. Hinata voudrait te voir, je crois. Je me dis que de petites attentions comme ça quand on se lève le matin, un petit mot sur une porte, c'est simple et ça met de la... bonne humeur ? Toi, personne n'est obligé de se cacher pour te regarder prendre ta douche ! Si j'étais quelqu'un de mieux, je laisserais les gens m'approcher. Aide-moi.

- D'accord, Sasuke, dit Naruto encore sous le choc. On va commencer tout de suite. Donne-moi le mot de Hinata, et nous allons y aller ensemble. Tu ne lui a jamais parlé, et Hinata est la fille la plus gênée et gentille que je connaisse. Elle ne te court pas après non plus. Elle a donc toutes les qualités pour t'introduire au monde de Konoha.

Le garçon lui tend le papier, et Naruto le parcourt soigneusement.

_Ah, elle ne veut que me parler d'une fête ou d'une cérémonie... Eh bien, tant que ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour ! J'ai assez de travail avec Sasuke actuellement. M'expliquer avec elle, ça serait beaucoup trop long. Bon alors, elle nous attend sur le banc au parc._

- Allez Sasuke, on a une Hinata à allez rencontrer ! Finis de manger, on va aller la rejoindre ! dit-il avec son enthousiasme surnaturel.

Après une légère hésitation, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se lève et prend une barre de céréales sur le comptoir. Il prend le blondinet au vol, et s'élance vers la porte.


	2. Bouleversement

_Disclamer : Je n'ai toujours pas acheté les droits d'auteurs de Naruto entre le chapitre premier et chapitre deuxième. Donc , évidemment, ils ne sont pas à moi . _

_Note de l'auteur : ceci est mon deuxième chapitre, je suis en forme aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous aimerez mon histoire. Je vais sûrement même la finir un jour, ce qui est un véritable record pour moi !! Maintenant, je suis en cours d'écriture. Encouragez-moi, je veux absolument vos avis ! Et en même temps, vous pouvez parfaitement me proposer vos idées ! Je ne refuse pas un peu de *boost* pour écrire. Pour les couples également._

_P.O.V Hinata_

Hinata, elle, est une jeune fille de 16 ans avec de curieux cheveux noirs et bleus. Il n'existe sans doute personne d'aussi gênée qu'elle de tout Konoha. Celui qui fait battre son coeur depuis un bout de temps déjà a peut-être même déjà remarqué son petit mot sur sa porte ce matin. Il est de bonne heure, et elle ne l'attend pas avant un petit bout. Elle s'étend sur le banc de marbre afin de se calmer avant l'arrivée de Naruto. Elle fait ses exercices de relaxation. Oui, des exercices de relaxation. Quand le blond est partit durant presque trois années entières, son stress a diminué de beaucoup. Mais sa famille en a profité largement pour la faire souffrir, voyant sa vigilance chuter avec son stress. Neji a dû la défendre de nombreuses fois de son père et sa soeur. Ses coéquipiers, Kiba et Shino, l'ont fait travailler plus dur qu'auparavant pour combler ce manque, mais avec toute l'amitié possible. Ils sont vraiment doux avec elle, ce sont les deux seules personnes qui l'ont toujours soutenue, peu importe ce qui a pu se passer. Elle leur est reconnaissante plus que ce qu'elle a pu jamais leur avouer. Lorsque, au bout d'une semaine en mission, elle s'était littéralement écroulée, tremblante et à semi consciente, devant trois voleurs de Suna, parce qu'elle avait trop peur de se faire battre une nouvelle fois, sa famille étant passée à l'attaque juste avant son départ, Kiba a pris Hinata en charge et lui a montré des exercices de relaxation, qui la tient fin prête et la remet en forme en moins de cinq minutes lorsqu'elle sent que ses nerfs vont la lâcher. Shino lui a prêté son épaule afin de pleurer tout son saoûl. Par contre, elle a réussi à cacher ses nombreuses marques de coup avant qu'ils aient pu les apercevoir. Personne ne doit être témoin de sa faiblesse, et ne souhaite porter préjudice à personne de sa famille. Ils ne se doutent pas de ce qu'elle subit réellement. Heureusement ! Elle entend soudain un léger bruissement dans les feuilles. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Naruto, déjà ? Oui, c'est bien lui, mais il n'est pas seul. Il parle avec un autre qui possède une voix qu'elle ne reconnait pas, une voix grave et sensuelle. Elle se redresse d'un coup, s'asseyant docilement et attendant de voir qui pourrait bien se pointer avec lui au rendez-vous. Elle se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Mais au bout de trois secondes, elle réalise que de toute façon elle ne peut pas connaître la personne, et peut seulement déduire que c'est un homme. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnait finalement le beau noireaud que toutes les kunoichis adorent accompagnant Naruto. Elle ouvre grand les yeux et devient toute rouge instantanément. Pourquoi l'avait-il traîné jusqu'ici ?

Boujour Hinata ! s'exclame joyeusement Naruto en donnant un léger coup de coude à son compagnon.

Bonjour Hinata, dit la voix de tout à l'heure, avec une légère appréhension.

_C'est donc à Sasuke qu'appartient cette voix ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé avant... C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais reconnu sa voix ! _

Bonjour, Naruto, bonjour Sasuke, répond-elle avec un tremblement perceptible.

Sasuke a aperçu ton mot sur ma porte. Je lui ai donc dit de venir avec moi , ça ne te dérange pas , Hinata ?

Non, Naruto, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

La rougeur de ses joues commence à disparaître. Le Sasuke en question la regardait étrangement, avec ... intérêt ? Curiosité? C'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il prend même l'initiative de s'asseoir à côté d'elle! Naruto le regarde avec un sourire et revient ensuite à Hinata. Elle essaie de comprendre pourquoi ce soudain retournement. Elle hoche la tête une fois, pour se débarrasser des ses idées étranges qui commencent à prendre racine. Elle remet une mèche derrière son oreille.

Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, je vais avoir 17 ans. Je veux faire une fête avec tous mes amis et je veux vous inviter tous les deux.

Pas besoin de dire que Sasuke n'était pas prévu, mais de toute façon, il va sûrement décliner l'invitation comme à son habitude.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut amener, et est-ce qu'il faut être habillé d'une façon particulière ? demande alors Sasuke, toujours tourné vers elle.

Eh bien... au début ce sera un bal costumé, mais vers onze heures tout le monde doit se découvrir le visage afin de se faire reconnaître. Vous n'avez rien à amener. Juste une petite précision : il ne faut pas inviter de cavalier ou de cavalière, je tiens à ce que tout le monde reste anonyme jusqu'à onze heures, poursuit-elle, surprise des initiatives du bloc de glaçons.

_Wouah ! Il compte venir ! Il va falloir veiller à ce que les choses ne dégénèrent pas, toutes les filles lui courent après. Je suis tout de même chanceuse qu'il veuille bien nous combler de sa présence. Je pense que..._

Elle prend une bonne respiration, gênée.

Sasuke-kun, si tu veux, je ne révèle à personne que tu es là.

Pourquoi donc devrais-tu faire ça ? s'exclame Naruto.

Je me dis juste que comme il fuit d'habitude Sakura et Ino et qu'elles se font un plaisir à lui courir après tout le temps, il pourrait passer une soirée tranquille sans se faire agresser.

Merci, Hinata. Je veux bien que tu caches ma présence, répond-il avec un léger sourire.

_Je rêve Sasuke qui me parle et qui m'a SOURI ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive donc ?_

Hinata, je suis content ! Tu vas passer un merveilleux anniversaire ! Compte sur moi ! dit Naruto en prenant la pose du ``Nice Guy`` .

Elle souffle intérieurement.

Les Hyûga possèdent une maison de campagne à l'autre bout de Konoha, pour se reposer parfois. J'ai fait la démarche pour l'emprunter demain soir et toute la nuit auprès de mon père. Venez vers... sept heures !

Pas besoin de leur avouer ce que cela lui avait coûté... La jeune héritière décevante de la branche principale qui voulait s'approprier la belle demeure pour le temps de son anniversaire ... Neji avait dû s'en mêler également, évitant mieux les coups qu'elle. Sasuke et Naruto acceptent d'un même hochement de la tête.

Nous allons continuer notre route. Kakashi-sensei et Sakura nous attendent pour un entraînement aujourd'hui. Nous partons en mission bientôt, et nous avons besoin d'être fins prêts !

Au revoir, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, chuchote presque Hinata.

Au revoir Hinata ! répondent les garçons de concert en s'éloignant.

Elle ne reste pas seule deux minutes qu'un autre bruit attire son attention. Un jappement retentit près d'elle. Des pas précipités qui courent derrière le jappement.

_Un homme et un chien ? Sûrement Kiba..._

En effet, Akamaru, énorme, apparu soudain à côté de son oreille droite. Un autre puissant jappement et la queue du chiens'agite dans tous les sens.

Bonjour Akamaru ! dit-elle en lui frottant la tête tout doucement. Ton maître ne doit pas être loin, ne ?

Akamaru ! Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé comme ça ! crie un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et un visage d'ange avec deux triangles rouges sur les joues.

Je crois qu'il m'avait sentie de loin ! rit Hinata.

Akamaru lève Hinata debout avec sa grosse tête. Il lui donne un coup de patte si puissant qu'elle tombe devant elle, en plein sur Kiba. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, devenant d'une couleur rouge vin tout d'un coup. Kiba se met à rire, laissant apparaître ses canines surdéveloppées. Mais il ne réagissait pas plus qu'elle. Ils se regardent pendant quelques secondes, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson. Leurs nez se touchent. Kiba arrête de rire et semble hésiter.

Tu sais que tu es très belle même de proche , Hinata ? chuchote Kiba .

Oh.... Merci Kiba-kun... chuchote Hinata en rougissant puissance 10.

C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de quelqu'un que toi, tu sais ? Aussi physiquement aussi...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ? Oh... Kiba-kun... _

Aucun son n'est plus capable de sortir de sa bouche. Terriblement gênée, elle se rend compte que leurs corps s'emboîtent parfaitement l'un dans l'autre et réalise alors sa VRAIE proximité. Elle sait que Kiba, lui, s'en est rendu compte beaucoup plus vite. La bosse qu'elle croyait être son genou ne l'est pas finalement, jetant un regard vers le côté. Elle roula sur le côté, se détachant de l'emprise des yeux de Kiba.

Moi aussi je n'ai jamais pu vraiment m'ouvrir qu'à Shino et toi ... confesse-t-elle.

_Je dois mettre de la distance. Je dois mettre de la ... et puis, dans le fond , Naruto n'est qu'un ami. Pourquoi je devrais m'en faire ? _

Akamaru se couche près d'elle, sa tête sur sa poitrine qui avait poussé largement en trois ans. Elle le flatte en réfléchissant. Ils sont étalés par terre, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un parc. Sur un sentier plein de terre. Elle ne voulait plus se lever. Toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait depuis qu'elle était levée s'était évanouie avec la discussion entre elle et les garçons pour la fête. Cela lui avait tout pris pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Kiba faufile doucement son bras sous sa tête pour la serrer contre lui. Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, un kunai avec un parchemin explosif se fiche dans l'arbre au-dessus d'eux. Malheureusement, les deux sont largement occupés à mettre de l'ordre dans leur tête pour le remarquer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il explose en un souffle, les rejetant bien loin, et Hinata va directement s'écraser sur un autre banc de marbre, tombant inconsciente . Kiba et Akamaru sont projetés à son côté, mais dans l'herbe verte.


	3. Blessures

_Disclamer : Personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Je vous jure !_

_Note de l'auteur : Allez, un petit effort ! Je veux des reviews ! Trois chapitres le même jour, ça mérite un coup de pouce, non ? _

P.O.V. Kiba

_J'ai Hinata dans mes bras, et la seconde d'après je me retrouve ici... Que s'est-il passé ? _

Un faible gémissement lui parvient par la droite. Il se retourne et voit Akamaru, blessé, gisant près de lui.

_Mais où est Hinata ?_

Il se relève très péniblement sur ses genoux ( les vrais, cette fois) et regarde autour de lui . Elle est là-bas, on dirait presque qu'elle est endormie. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque les traces rouges autour d'elle.

_Hinata ! Akamaru ! NON ! _

Akamaru bouge un peu, et se relève millimètre par millimètre, et finalement, au prix d'un effort gargantuesque, se tient sur ses pattes, chancelant. Kiba le flatta gentiment.

Akamaru, mon vieux, il faut que j'aille voir qu'est qu'il advient d'Hinata... Tu sais que je ne m'en remettrai pas si il lui arrive quelque chose, dit Kiba doucement à son chien.

Il avance doucement vers Hinata, pour ne pas lui faire peur si elle se réveille brusquement. Elle ne bouge définitivement pas. Son bras droit est ballant, dans le vide, la tête tournée vers lui. Il la touche, sans aucune réaction. Elle ne rougit pas, ne bouge pas et respire à peine. Paniqué, la gorge serrée, ne sachant plus que faire, son coeur se brise en mille morceaux. Il pleure. Il la prend dans ses bras et se dirige péniblement vers l'hôpital, Akamaru sur les talons. Une forme verte sort du feuillage.

Lee, c'est toi ?

Oui, c'est moi, Kiba, tu n'aurais pas vu où est atterri mon kunai explosif? J'étais en entraînement avec Gaî-sensei, il voulait voir si j'étais prêt à m'en servir correctement, et voilà que je l'ai tiré beaucoup trop loin ! Il devrait être dans le coin ?

Idiot ! C'est toi qui nous a fait ça ? crie Kiba, en échappant presque Hinata parterre tellement il est en colère. Regarde ce que tu as fait à Hinata ! Et Akamaru ! Tu as failli les tuer !

Je suis désolé, Kiba ! crie également Lee. Donne-moi Hinata, je vais courir avec elle jusqu'à l'hôpital ! GAI-SENSEI !!!!

Gai arrive en courant, se doutant de la bourde de son élève chéri.

Ce n'est pas grave Lee, nous allons reprendre l'entraînement plus tard. Occupe-toi d'elle, je vais porter Akamaru chez le vétérinaire et Kiba, suit Lee là-bas, tu en as besoin, dit-il avec calme.

Le groupe se sépara. Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer.

Lee, redonne-moi Hinata.

Pourquoi je te redonnerais Hinata ? Tu es beaucoup trop mal en point, une chance que tu possède la force de la jeunesse, mon ami !

Parce que c'est ma coéquipière, et je sais prendre soin d'elle mieux que toi !

Tout le trajet durant, Kiba essaya de reprendre Hinata à Lee, mais malheureusement pour lui, le temps de se rendre à l'hôpital, Lee n'avait toujours pas cédé.

Ils entrèrent en un coup de vent, essouflés.

Mademoiselle, nous avons eu un léger embêtement avec un kunai explosif, balbutie Lee.

La demoiselle de faction les regarde attentivement.

En effet, un léger incident... Elle a perdu connaissance depuis longtemps ?

Euhm... Environ dix minutes, je crois.

Il faut absoluement l'emmener voir le docteur ! Accompagnez-moi tous les deux, nous allons voir Sakura pour un verdict d'urgence.

_Ah ! Sakura ! Une chance qu'elle travaille ici ! Elle va pouvoir me dire si elle va bien aller... Je n'ai que quelques égratignures. Ce n'est pas si grave, je peux bien attendre._

Une chevelure rose à mi-dos fait son apparition dans mon champ de vision. Elle va la sauver ! Il se tortille dans tous les sens, nerveux au plus haut point.

Sakura, j'ai fai tune grosse connerie, j'ai raté une cible avec Gaï-sensei et mon kunai explosif est parti dans le parc... ces deux-là l'ont reçu en pleine tronche, et Hinata semble vraiment amochée, se plaint Lee. Le kunai n'avait que le quart d'explosifs normalement utilisés, mais c'Est pas mal dangereux tout de même...

Sauve-la ! S'il-te-plaît, sauve-la ! gémit Kiba en secouant sa tête brune, la suppliant avec ses yeux.

Pose-la ici, Lee... dit Sakura.

Elle passe une main entourée de chakra au-dessus du corps inanimé.

Elle a reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, mais il lui faut juste dormir un peu... Mais il y a plusieurs blessures plus vieilles qui prendront beaucoup plus de temps à guérir, si vous voulez mon avis. Laissez –la – moi aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Elle sortira demain matin.

Des blessures plus vieilles ? Pourtant, elle ne se blesse jamais en entraînement ! dit Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourtant, elle est bel et bien blessée.

Elle transfère Hinata dans une chambre adjacente, lui ôtant ses vêtements tachés de sang, laissant Lee et Kiba de l'autre côté. Elle la laisse en sous-vêtements, et prend bien soin de recouvrir sa poitrine d'une couverture, laissant les bras à l'air libre. Elle retourne dans la salle.

Vous pouvez rester auprès d'elle si vous voulez, mais ne faites aucun bruit.

Kiba fait signe à Lee de s'en aller loin, très loin. Il veut voir l'étendue des ``vieilles blessures`` dont son amie ne lui a jamais parlé, et pour cela, il veut être seul avec elle. Il traverse et la voit, couverte de bleus sur les bras,et même d'horribles coupures partant de la clavicule.

_Si ce n'est pas l'accident qui a fait ça, quoi d'autre alors ? _

Comme il voyait des bleus partout, il décide de vérifier si c'était aussi pire qu'il croyait. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas, si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour la voir à demi-nue qu'il faisait cela. Il soulève la couverture, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge mieux que bien rempli de couleur violette. Mais son corps de rêve est pratiquement tout gâché par la présence d'énormes bleux et de cicatrices, certaines plus vieilles, mais d'autres beaucoup plus récentes. Il ne pu s'empêcher de toucher la plus longue, qui descendait de sa clavicule gauche pour s'éteindre dans son décolleté. Il ne veut pas en voir plus. Avant de faire un geste qu'il regretterait, il part en trombe de la chambre des horreurs.

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Kiba sort de chez lui après une longue nuit de cauchemars et de rêves assassins. Sa belle Hinata dans un état pareil. Il n'arrive pas à le croire. Il se dirige lentement vers l'hôpital.

Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de lui parler normalement, tu sais, Akamaru, ça me dégoûte qu'elle nous aie caché ça... qu'elle m'aie caché ça.

Akamaru, pas dans sa meilleure forme mais qui va bien quand même, suivant Kiba de près. Il regarde son maître avec insistance, essayant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Oui, tu sais comment ça me fait mal, Akamaru. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je ne peux pas la protéger. Pourquoi il fallait que ce kunai explose ? Pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que je l'ai vu ? Il est bien trop tard pour que je lui avoue que je l'aime, ne ? soupira-t-il.

Il se stoppe brusquement devant l'énorme bâtisse blanche. Hinata, remise, descend lentement les escaliers. La gorge serrée, il se précipite vers elle. Elle le regarde douloureusement.

Je suis désolée, Kiba-k...

Kiba la transporte dans ses bras jusqu'en bas dans une étreinte qui lui coupe le souffle.

J'ai eu si peur, Hinata ! Si peur ! Quand je t'ai vu blessée, j'ai cru mourir. Mais quand Sakura a parlé de vieilles blessures, j'ai regardé... Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir énomément. J'ai regardé sur ton corps, et j'ai tout vu ! Je veux savoir qui te fait du mal ainsi, Hinata ! Je ne te laisserai pas aller nulle part tant que je ne pourrai pas entièrement te protéger.

Hum hum, le coupe une toux grave.

Shino, un peu essouflé, regarde sa coéquipière mal en point .

Hinata, tu vas mieux ? Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais tu as eu un accident hier et je voulais m'assurer que tu survivais correctement. Les autres aussi veulent des nouvelles.

Sans laisser le temps à Hinata de répondre, Neji surgit de derrière en la libérant de Kiba. Mais Kiba n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

NEJI HYÛGA !!! DIS-MOI QUI LUI A FAIT ÇA ! hurle Kiba.

C'est Lee, tu as la mémoire courte, ça date seulement d'hier.

Kiba se rapproche dangereusement des cousins Hyûga, Hinata regardant fixement parterre sans oser lever les yeux.

Hyûga, je parle du désastre qu'il y a sur son corps. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ! Tu vas goûter à ma fureur si tu ne dis rien.

Inuzuka, mêle-toi de tes affaires. Je la protège déjà.

Hyûga, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! C'est ma coéquipière! C'est ma...

La femme que tu aimes, Inuzuka. Je -toi la et laisse la faire sa vie sans son chien de garde, ok ? Elle n'a pas besoin de toi . Elle a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut, pas besoin d'un clébard répugnant qui ne daigne pas lui dire qu'il l'aime.

Hinata est presque violette, maintenant, elle aussi. Elle ne dit rien du tout, mais relève la tête en regardant Kiba droit dans les yeux, des larmes qui s'écoulaient à loisir.

_Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il s'en mêle, lui ? Maintenant je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire de moi-même, elle doit me détester. _

Il voulait mourir sur place. Quoi de plus stupide que de se faire annoncer ça en sortant d'un hôpital ? Et pas par la personne concernée ?

_De toute façon, ça ne change pas ses sentiments, elle aime toujours Uzumaki._

Hinata, si tu as besoin de moi ou si tu sens que je pourrais mieux faire que ton cousin, tu sais où j'habite.

Il la prit des mains de Neji et la serrant dans ses bras avec toute la douceur du monde.

J'aurais mieux aimé te l'annoncer moi-même à vrai dire. Je t'aime Hinata, lui chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il se retourne et s'en va directement chez lui, s'enfermer dans sa chambre.


	4. Renversement

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... encore ! Merci Kishimoto, de me prêter vos personnages si attachants !

Couples : Pour l'instant, le seul que j'ai c'est Kiba et Hinata. Comem je n'ai aucune review, j'attends toujours... ou peut-être que mon imagination trop fertile va faire le travail !

Note de l'Auteure : Même sans review, j'adore écrire ! C'est juste que j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je veux rendre mon histoire meilleure, donnez les suggestions !

Tout le monde est resté au pied de l'escalier de l'hôpital. Neji a repris possession du bras de Hinata sans un mot. Shino n'ose pas parler, se demandant qu'est-ce que pouvait bien se dire Hinata qui préfère regarder parterre de nouveau, l'air perturbée et ne sachant plus respirer. Les adolescents vivant à Konoha n'ont pas eu droit à une éducation sur eux-mêmes, ne comprenant pas toujours ce qui leur arrive... surtout du coeur et du corps. Elle est particulièrement perdue en ce moment. Pour ajouter au suspense du moment, un certain blond aux yeux particulièrement criant et exubérant se pointe en traînant toujours sa Némésis.

On est venus prendre de tes nouvelles, Hinata ! hurle-t-il très peu discrètement. Lee est enfermé chez lui tellement il est désolé ! Tu vas bien ? rajoute-t-il, peu rassuré en observant l'air troublé de celle-ci.

O..Ou..Oui, Na..Naruto-kun ... Je vais... bien, fait-elle en fixant toujours le sable à ses pieds.

Tu es sûre ? s'enquiert innocemment Sasuke .

Neji et Shino le regardent d'un même mouvement, un sourcil haussé.

Depuis quand tu as appris à parler, toi ? réplique presque furieusement Neji.

Depuis que Sasuke se fie à son meilleur ami pour l'aider à sortir de sa coquille. Si le monde autour de lui est propice à l'évolution, ça aiderait, dit Naruto.

Si tu permets, que nous vaut se revirement soudain de situation ?

Si tu permets, ce ne sont pas réellement de tes affaires, Neji, dit Sasuke.

Et tu as pris ma cousine comme cobaye pour voir comment ça pouvait aller avec les autres tarés, c'est ça Naruto ? Élle n'a besoin de personne puisqu'elle m'a moi. Désolé de tous vous décevoir, toi aussi, Shino. Si vous comptez l'approcher, vous devrez faire affaire à moi, je vous avertis.

Ce qu'a fait Lee n'est pas de notre ressort, Hyûga. Peux-tu te mêler de tes affaires, teme ? Si j'ai envie de socialiser avec Hinata, ce ne sont pas tes oignons. D'ailleurs, je pourrais bien coucher avec elle que ça ne serait pas à toi de s'en mêler, crache Sasuke.

Neji resserre tellement sa prise sur sa cousine qu'elle lâche inconsciemment une petit gémissement. Il la regarde, incertain, et la lâche. Au lieu de cela, il essaie de la pousser dans le dos pour qu'ils s'en retournent chez eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne voit pas de nos jours. Un clébard et un lâche, tu accumules les bêtises, Hinata-san.

Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, dit calmement Shino depuis son col de manteau. Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ta colère.

Shino, de quoi j'me mêle ?

De ma coéquipière. Je suis là pour qu'elle aille bien, et au lieu de cela, tu la mets dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

Cétait sans doute la phrase la plus longue à vie que pouvait avoir dit Shino. Tout le monde est bouche bée.Même Hinata trouve la force de lever le regard vers lui environ deux secondes.

Neji-nii-san, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun... ma fête a lieu ce soir et je veux... que ça se passe bien.

Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te faire approcher par n'importe qui maintenant ! Il n'en est pas question .

S'il-te-plaît, Neji-nii-san, il est trop tard, j'ai averti tout le monde... grommelle-t-elle.

Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, Neji asquiesce silencieusement.

À ce soir, vous autres, répond il en s'en allant dans la direction de son manoir . Ne la touchez pas !

_Ma vieille, je ne sais pas trop qu'est-ce que tu dois faire, mais en tout cas il y en a un qui meurt sûrement d'envie de te voir en ce moment. Neji est parti, il ne peut plus t'en empêcher. Maintenant, la question, c'est qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Naruto est toujours occuppé à autre chose, et... et... il ne te voit que comme amie fidèle. Kiba t'avoué son amour... Même si tu étais trop cruche pour le voir. Et... merde !_

À tout à l'heure, il faut que j'aille parler avec Neji-nii-san... au revoir....

Hinata... soufflent les trois en même temps.

Elle se retourne et s'éloigne lentement vers son manoir. Arrivée devant chez elle, elle fait le tour de son habitation et se retrouve dans une minuscule ruelle. Elle suit le chemin, perdue dans ses pensées.

_Hinata... Hinata... C'est Kiba, ton meilleur ami, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le rejoindre sous la couette ? Ah... je n'ai pas vraiment pensé ça, là ! _

Elle continue à marcher, mais soudain entra brutalement en collision avec un mur et rebondit vers le sol. Un bras sortit de nulle part pour la soutenir et éviter qu'elle s'écrase parterre.

Galère que c'est pénible. Tu ne regardes pas où tu vas ? grogne un jeune homme avec les cheveux bruns et attachés haut en une couette.

Dé...désolée, Shi... Shikamaru. Tu... n'aurais pas ... vu Kiba, par... hasard ?

Il refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Chôji et moi sommes allés le voir pour lui parler d'une nouvelle technique. Il n'a même pas voulu, nous écouter. Galère ! Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il a ? demande-t-il d'un regard inquisiteur.

_Non, ne lui dis pas ! Il va peut-être essayer de te dissuader. _

_Mais c'est Shikamaru ! Il est toujours gentil avec moi, tu le sais ! Il peut peut-être m'aider. _

_Bonne chance ! Comment tu vas lui expliquer tes problèmes de coeur ? Tu n'es qu'une pauvre tarte. _

Hinata hésite encore à lui répondre. Durant son combat intérieur, l'endormi perpétuel la regarde d'une bien étrange manière.

Heu.... hum. C'est de... de... de ma faute ! Je... je... vais le... voir... pour m'ex...m'expliquer, sanglote-t-elle. Dé...désolée.

_Finalement, j'ai craqué. Cruche, cruche, CRUCHE !_

Et elle part en courant vers le lieu de son désespoir. Elle cogne avec insistance à la porte de devant, en priant pour qu'il aille tout de même bien. La mère de Kiba finit par lui ouvrir, surprise.

Madame... Inuzuka, est-ce que... je peux voir... Kiba?

En fait, tu es chanceuse, parce qu'il est barricadé dans sa chambre et ne veut recevoir personne... même moi.

Toujours les larmes aux yeux, elle descend rapidement son regard vers ses pieds.

Mais tu es l'exception à la règle, je crois qu'il espérait que tu viendrais.

Mer...Merci, madame Inuzuka.

Hinata passe du salon où est située l'entrée principale à la chambre de Kiba directement. Elle cogne tout doucement à la porte, ne voulant pas le déranger tout de même. Un grognement lui parvient du fond.

Kiba-kun, je sais que tu ne veux peut-être pas me voir en ce moment, mais c'est moi, Hinata.

Elle entend alors du bruissement, des choses qu'on déplace et même des meubles (!!!) . La porte s'ouvre brusquement devant une chambre digne d'un chantier de construction. Mais c'est sans compter l'air catastrophié qu'abore l'Inuzuka. Heureusement, c'est la seule personne envers laquelle elle ne bégaie pas. Elle le regarde attentivement. Il est très beau, un des plus beaux garçons qu'elle aie jamais vu. Il a toujours les cheveux bruns en bataille, comme s'il venait juste de se lever. Elle sait d'avance que ce style l'attire particulièrement ( NAAAAARUTO !). Deux triangles rouges s'étirent sur ses joues à la peau satinée. Ses crocs, ses canines en fait, sont particulièrement prononcées. Ses yeux chocolats à la pupille verticale savent mieux que quiconque et quoi que ce soit la transpercer pour atterrir au milieu de son être le plus se comptent plus le nombre d'heures passées à se chuchoter leurs savait tout de lui, comme il sait tout d'elle... enfin maintenant.

C'est moi qui s'excuse, Hinata.

Il semble bien prêt à se tirer à genoux devant elle pour implorer son pardon .

J'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps tout ça... ce que je peux ressentir pour toi . En fait, j'allais te le dire bientôt, mon amour pour toi est si grand qu'il grandit à chaque jour de façon exponentielle sans que je puisse y changer quelque chose. Je sais que tu aimes Naruto, et tu sais aussi que j'ai essayé de vous rapprocher pour enfin te voir heureuse... En même temps, quand j'ai entendu dire hier que tu parlais à Sasuke, je sais combien les filles tombent facilement sous son charme, je désirais tant que TOI, tu ne sois pas atteinte... Je voulais te voir en premier, ce matin, pour te parler...

Hinata se mure dans un silence, attendant qu'il termine ce qu'il a sur le coeur. Elle sait que si ça fait longtemps qu'il retient ça, ça va lui prendre un peu de temps. Il prend en effet une bonne respiration.

Tu sais, je suis capable de lire en toi comme si tu étais un livre. Et je savais que tu avais mal, tout le temps. Je me demandais seulement si ce n'était pas le fait que justement Naruto ne te prêtait pas assez d'attention... une espèce de peine d'amour qui refaisait surface par vague. Maintenant que je sais que c'est ta FAMILLE... qui te fais souffrir autant. Hinata, je t'aime et c'est pourquoi que je ne peux tolérer que tu te fasses maltraiter ainsi sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose... On pourrait... continue-t-il d'une voix complètement brisée.

Mais Hinata ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase. Elle saute sur lui et le prend dans ses petits bras qui ont peine à le recouvrir comme elle le voudrait.

C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû te cacher ça.

_C'est ton meilleur ami ! (Soupir) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon tout d'un coup..._

Toi ! Tu sens trop bon. Ce n'est pas normal ! s'exclame au même moment Kiba en la dégageant de lui, pas trop sûr.

_Comment ça ? Lui aussi sent cette odeur enivrante ? Non, ce n'est pas possible...Qu'est-ce que nous arrive ... et pourquoi maintenant ? _

Hinata... dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

_QUOI ! MAIS QUOI !!! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, Kiba !_

Tu es sûre ? On m'avait dit que c'était fort, mais là !

Il sautille d'un pied à l'autre et finit par échoir assis sur le bord de son lit . Il est tout rouge.

Je... je ne comprends pas, Kiba.

Il ne parle toujours pas . Mais voyons. C'est tellement étrange ! C'est la première fois qu'elle peut sentir un arôme si puissant... qui l'attire vers lui, inexorablement.

C'est si enivrant... sentir ton corps qui a besoin de moi.

Mais quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?

_Ne te ments pas, Hinata, tu as envie de lui, tu le sens...la petite fille tranquille et sans reproche a envie de son meilleur ami... en entier._

Elle se rapproche de lui, le regardant fixement dans les yeux. Elle se penche pour arriver à son niveau et s'empare sans mot dire de ses lèvres brûlantes qui n'attendent qu'elle. L'odeur se propage dans sa bouche, de plus en plus forte alors que le baiser s'approfondit. Kiba ne se tient plus la prend et la projette sur son lit.

Ma famille, les Inuzuka, donc moi, suis capable de sentir le désir d'une personne envers moi, et j'en a autant envie, il envoie également son odeur. Ce sont les mythes de la famille.

Tu n'as rien compris... ce n'est peut-être pas que le désir tu ne crois pas ?

Elle reprend ses lèvres avec fougue.

Je t'aime moi aussi, Kiba Inuzuka ! Tout ce que j'ai pu croire avant... c'est n'importe quoi... tu m'enivres, tu rends folle !

Un sourire fend le visage de Kiba, et c'est toujours en souriant qu'il s'étend sur elle en l'embrassant. Il fourrage dans ses cheveux bleus, sentant sa nuque avec une avidité maladive. Son corps bâti mais mince tout en étant musclé l'envellope de sa chaleur. Il pose enfin ses mains à des endroits qu'il a rêvé trop souvent, soulevant son chandail tout en caressant sa peau, douce comme le velours, et l'embrassant partout où il le peut... Elle est perdue. Pour une fois, elle se laisse aller avec son amoureux... _Kiba_. Elle se met alors à le déshabiller lui aussi sans vergogne. Elle crie son nom dans tête voulant l'avertir qu'elle ne contrôle abslument plus ses actes. Elle baisse son pantalon et attend que lui fasse de même. Son membre devient alors plus dur qu'un os. Il la regarde quelques secondes, un air légèrement gêné. Il la retourne pour qu'elle soit sur le dessus, la laissant faire le premier pas. Elle le prend et joue avec le temps de quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les soupirs de son homme se transforment totalement en gémissements. Elle le rentre en elle d'un coup, ayant un peu mal au début mais le plaisir prend plus que sa place bien vite. Bien vite, elle sent les griffes dans son dos qui ralentissent à peine son élan. Face à la rapidité de la jeune fille et ses gestes sensuels, un léger râle accompagné d'un puissant gémissement retentissent dans la pièce. Elle resta en place et se coucha sur le torse de son _meilleur ami_ et... petit-ami. Le corps sous elle la replaça à son côté en l'enlaçant trendrement. Les fourmis montent dans les jambes de l'Hyûga... sa soirée !

Kiba ! Ma fête ! Elle a lieu ce soir !

Mon amour, nous avons tout le temps, dit-il se tournant vers le cadran. Ah non! Il est 6h !

Elle se lève, se rhabille, et attend que son nouvel amour le fasse aussi.

Kiba, je serai là-bas si tu veux te préparer avant. Je t'aime.

Une dernier baiser, s'il—te-plaît, pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas comme à toutes les nuits ?

Elle se rapprocha et lui donna le plus pur baiser du monde.

Je t'aime, Kiba-kun.


	5. Début de la fête

**Disclamer (encore) : Masashi Kishimoto ! J'ai enfin retenu son nom ! Soyez heureux. Dites-lui merci pour m'avoir prêté ses merveilleux personnages !!**

**Avertissement : Voici l'arrivée d'une nouveau personnage (Mouhaha), et il (plutôt elle) est à moi !**

**Note de l'auteur. Comme je l'ai récemment indiqué dans chacun de mes chapitres, j'aimerais avoir vos avis. Grâce aux stats disponibles sur mon histoire, je sais que vous êtes assez nombreux à la lire... Mais je n'ai aucun commentaire ! Alors j'ai décidé, malgré le silence foudroyant qui vous caractérise, de faire un autre chapitre. Et de faire un autre couple que j'ai découvert et que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous serez assez gentils pour me laisser un peu de votre temps pour me reviewer ma première fanfiction... des encouragements ça aide toujours !**

Hinata est partie à la course, réalisant qu'il ne lui reste vraiment plus beaucoup de temps avant sa fête... Elle regarde sa nouvelle montre, offerte par Kurenai-Sensei pour la récompenser d'être toujours à l'heure, qui indque maintenant six heures et quart. Plus que quarante-cinq minutes ! Elle faut absolument qu'elle appelle ses amies. Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Ino et Jô. À elles six, elles seront bien capables de tout arranger... non ?

Elle empoigne rapidement un téléphone public qui traîne pas loin du restaurant de ramens préféré de Naruto.

Temari ! Est-ce que tu peux appeller les autres filles, s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai absolument pas vu l'heure ! Désolée ! chuchote-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge tellement elle se sent mal de les déranger.

Non, voyons Hinata ! Jô et Sakura sont déjà là-bas... Je me charge de Tenten et Ino. Retourne préparer la fête de l'année ! s'exclame Temari à l'autre bout.

Merci Tema... Enc...encore désolée.

Elle raccroche et se précipite vers la maison d'été des Hyûga. En fait, elle devrait plutôt penser SA maison, mais elle ne se considère pas comme bienvenue dans la famille... Une étrangère qui a atterit par erreur dans un clan qui ne veut pas d'elle mais dont ils ne peuvent se débarrasser sans conséquences. Elle va bien profiter de cette soirée, oh que oui ! Elle perçoit nombre d'agitations dans l'énorme demeure... Elle entend de derrière la porte des petits cris féminins. ( Non non, ce n'est pas ce que croyez... enfin peut-être que si. )

Tasse-toi de là, grosse truie. Il faut que ça soit bien fait, et ce n'est sûrement pas avec tes mains toutes cochonnées que tu vas y arriver.

Tu peux bien parler, grand front. On pourrait écrire la banderole sur ce qui te sert de ta tête tellement elle est grosse. T'imagine, des junins vont être là ainsi que quelques senseis... on peut leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire en dehors des missions qu'ils nous distribuent à tort et à travers...

_Eh bien, Ino est arrivé avant moi, elle aussi. Espérant que ça ne toune pas à la bagarre! _

Dites, les acharnées, fermez votre clapet ! lance une autre voix,désespérée devant tant d'absurdités pour un seul garçon. Les glaçons, ça ne fond pas, et ils y a plein de beaux gars à Konoha, trouvez le vôtre et foutez-nous la paix.

Jô, ne les juge pas si vite, réplique Hinata en entrant dans le hall.

Une assez grande fille aux cheveux roses bonbon s'évertue à placer une affiche entre la séparation du hall et du salon . Ses yeux vert éclatant sont plissés ansi que son petit nez pointu, comme s'il y a une mauvaise odeur.

Dis donc, grosse truie, tu pourrais faire attention pour ne pas renverser de la peinture indélibile partout ! Hinata a autre chose à faire que de ramasser nos dégâts. C'est sa fête aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille qui se tenait derrière elle avait effectivement renversé pas mal de peinture sur le placher, mais heureusement il y a une bâche de plastique sous elle. Elle secoue sa couette blonde en guise de désapprobation. Ses yeux bleus sont marqués par la colère. Elle aussi est assez grande, en tout cas pour dépasser l'autre jeune fille qui court à gauche et à droite, posant des choses par-ci, par-là, réajustant les arrangements floraux commandés sur mesure pour Hinata. Les yeux d'Ino se tournent vers celle qui vient d'entrer.

On s'est toutes dit que tu devais avoir d'autres trucs à faire, et c'est pourquoi tu avais oublié... Bonen fête, Hinata !

Une petite tornade violette s'arrête quelques secondes, le temps de serrer la fêtée contre son coeur et de lui donner un bisou sur la joue en lui promettant son cadeau lorsqu'elle aurait fini de tout arranger les dégâts des deux furies.

Tu sais, Jô, ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es au village et pourtant on dirait que tu y a toujours vécu !

Tu sais, l'amour d'une ville et de ses habitants, sa compte ! Je vous aime tous sans exception... bon d'accord, j'ai des préférences et je ne vous aime pas tous de la même façon, mais chut ! Il ne faut pas le dire, répond la mauve en secouant les cheveux qui lui arrivent à mi-taille, tout en boudins. Ses yeux émeraude brillent d'une lueur qu'Hinata a du mal à identifier.

Qui tu aimes plus, alors ? Et qui est-ce que tu aimes d'une autre façon ? s'enquiert Sakura.

Ce ne sont pas totalement de vos affaires, sans vouloir vous décevoir, les filles.

Dis-nous le ! Dis-nous le ! commence à entonner Ino.

Dis-nous le ! Dis-nous le ! Dis-nous le ! Dis-nous le ! commence Sakura en coeur, tout en sautillant autour de la jeune fille pas comme les autres. Elle arborait un industriel, un percing dans l'oreille gauche qui est une barre de métal traversant l'oreille d'un côté à l'autre. En plus, ces yeux changent bizarrement de couleur. Elle est étrange.

Non ! Jamais je vous ne le dirai !

Elle va devoir nous le dire bientôt, on va sûrement jouer à vérité conséquence, si on le propose, Hinata va être trop gênée pour refuser... chuchote Sakura à Ino.

Malheureusement pour Hinata et Jô, trop occupées à partir chacune de leur côté pour continuer la préparation, elles ne les ont pas entendues, et le ricanement d'Ino en accord pour une fois avec sa rivale. Une fois n'est pas coutume, on dirait. Au bout de trente minutes, tout était terminé. La porte sonne sans attendre que les filles aient relaxé. C'était Temari et Tenten.

Désolées, les filles, on a dû s'arrêter à quelque part...

La prochaine fois, tu diras au flemmard qu'il peut bien aller essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour pour faire des expériences stupides, dit un Tenten à bout de nerf.

Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce maudit abruti nous a prises par surprise !

Il voulait essayer un nouveau somnifère, pour arrêter de se faire déranger quand il dort. Il a fait boire ça à Temari grâce à sa manipulation des ombres, elle est pratiquement tombée dans le coma ! J'ai tout essayé pour la réveiller, c'est seulement après avoir vu le désastre que Shikamaru a enfin compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était le temps ! Il a juste fait un truc, je sais pas quoi, et elle s'est instantanément réveillée, comme par magie ! Des fois il est fort, je l'avoue... raconte Tenten.

Justement, ce n'est pas lui qui traîne derrière vous ?, fait remarquer Sakura.

En fait, une ombre traîne les pieds avec lourdeur dans l'allée, déguisé en panda.

_EN PANDA ?? Je te reconnais bien là, je vais faire semblant de ne pas savoir que c'est toi . _

Au fait, qui sera ici, Hinata ? Qui as-tu invité ? demande Temari.

J'ai invité tes frères, Kazekage et Kankuro... ça me surprendrait qu'ils viennent à vrai dire. Ensuite, Neji aussi, mais il ne m'aime pas. Naruto, Sasuke...

SASUKE ! POURQUOI TU NE NOUS L'A PAS DIT AVANT !! s'écrient Ino et Sakura en même temps.

Parce qu'il ne viendra pas non plus, c'est confirmé. Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Anko, Asuma, Genma, Kiba, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei., c'est à peu près ça.

Wouhaou ! Ça en fait du monde !

Bon alors, les fillettes, vous allez pouvoir trouver quelqu'un de plus intéressant ! dit avec joie Jô, qui pense enfin se débarrasser des guéguerres d'adolescentes ce soir.

Tu rêves ? Une seule soirée arrosée sans lui et tu crois qu'on va être infidèles ? s'indigne Ino.

VOUS POUVEZ PAS ÊTRE INFIDÈLES, VOUS SORTEZ PAS AVEC LUI !! s'énerve encore la violette.

Wouah, les filles, vous pouvez vous calmer ? dit une voix plus ou moins encore endormie, le panda.

À cet instant, une momie, une vampire, un nerd qu'on ne pouvait pas reconnaître tellement il est grimé, et un Frankenstein remontent l'allée ensemble.

Ah non! Nos costumes ! s'écrient-elles ensemble.

Elle partent chacune dans les salles de bains, dans les chambres, s'éparpillent partout dans la maison. Seule Hinata reste assez longtemps pour chuchoter à l'oreille du panda:

Shikamaru, tu peux les acceuillir ? En attendant, je vais aller me changer moi aussi. Merci, fait-elle en lui donnant un léger baiser sur la joue.

Elle se précipite vers les escaliers de marbre, disparaissant à la vue du panda. Il ricane sans se retenir.

Shikamaru ? Ah ah... j'ai réussi.

La sonnette sonne à ce moment. Hinata bénit Shikamaru d'être arrivé au bon moment. Elle sort de sous un lit son costume, un ange avec un masque de Venise acheté avec Jô dans une boutique quelconque de Konoha. Elle est la seule à savoir que son amie va être déguisée en ange de la mort, avec un masque en toutes couleurs opposées aux bout de quelques minutes, elle ressort de la chambre habillée beaucoup plus sagement que les autres. Une diablesse, et deux filles déguisées le plus court possible ( elle les reconnaît tout de suite comme Sakura et Ino ) en femme-chat, et l'ange de la mort. Elles se félicitent un moment entre elles, à part les doubles qui s'insultent copieusement. Elles osent alors regardent en bas, et remarquent que tout le monde est arrivé. Il y en a tellement qu'ils ne sont pas reconnaissables. Deux exceptions pas vraiment surprenantes : Lee qui crie à tue-tête et Gai-sensei qui répond de toute sa fierté envers son élève talentueux. Déguisés, ils le sont, mais la subtilité leur est facultative. Hinata espère malgré tout passer sa soirée avec Kiba, son objectif étant de le reconnaître dans la foulée.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Maintenant, les points de vue vont changer pour suivre le cours de la soirée convenablement. Donc, je continue ! **

**POV KIBA **

_J'ai reconnu Hinata, je suis sûr que c'est l'ange qui nous jette des regards effrayés ! Je vais aller la voir tantôt, je veux goûter ses lèvres encore et encore. Miam... que d'y penser... une chance que j'ai plen de bandages pour cacher l'effet qu'elle me fait ! _

Hey, tout le monde, les filles sont là-haut ! Donc Hinata aussi ! Allez on lui souhaite bonne fête , crie-t-il avec plus d'engouement que d'habitude.

_Heureusement, personne ne me reconnaît et je peux bien faire ce que je veux_ ! Il ricane dans sa tête.

Toutes les personnes réunies en bas se mirent à chanter bonne fête. Aucune des filles en haut ne disent mot, elle ne doivent pas montrer qui est la fêtée. Mais celle-ci rougit tellement vite qu'on ne pouvait douter.

_Elle est tellement belle ! Pas comme ses filles qui ne veulent que faire tourner les têtes. Je t'aime Hina !_

**POV Temari**

_Si le panda est bas est Shikamaru... L'homme-sandwich doit être Chôji, non ? Celui en Hokage... Naruto. Le démon... je sais pas. Il y en a tellement ! _

En effet, on dirait que tous les contes de fées et vieilles légendes ont pris vie pour se rassemble dans le salon et le hall d'entrée. Elle rajuste ses cornes et descend la première, suivie des autres, et l'ange en dernier, trop gênée. Elle passe entre tout le monde, ne voyant pas le masque de Kakashi, sûrement qu'il doit avoir un masque entier, ce qui facilite la dissimulation. Elle ne voit pas le brin d'herbe de Genma non plus, étrangement. Elle compte les personnes présentes. Elles sont toutes là, même quatre personnes de plus que prévu. Donc, elle ne peut pas se fier entièrement à sa logique pour retrouver les vraies personnes. Un ange noir passe derrière elle pour mettre de la musique à tue-tête après avoir annoncé que tout le monde peut manger au buffet et que les personnes désirant danser peuvent se partager le rez-de-chaussée. Un rythme endiablé pour commencer la soirée. Parfait pour elle. Elle se dirige lentement vers le buffet, prenant carottes et sushis végétariens au passage. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on contrôle le sable qu'on ne doit pas faire attention à soi . Et en plus, avec un frère psychopathe comme le sien, le goût de la viande s'est résorbée.

Dites, mademoiselle ( Note de l'auteur en furie : l'usage du mademoiselle n'existe plus, mais vu que la fiction se passe avant que le français mange toute une volée et que le subjonctif soit disparu de nos mémoires, je vais un peu l'abuser, attention.) vous voulez bien m'accorder une danse ? lui demande avec attention un homme-singe.

_Pourquoi m'en ferais-je ? C'est une belle soirée qui s'annonce, pas cinq minutes toute seule ! Il a l'air mignon même sous un déguisement, j'espère seulement ne pas tomber sur Lee ou... Shino ou... je ne sais pas qui. Ça serait plutôt divertissant de danser avec un sensei ... Kakashi ou Asuma... ou même Genma !_

Elle prend la main tendue devant elle. Elle suit l'homme sur la simili piste de danse et commence à se déhancher comme elle seule sait le faire. Le singe se collait parfois à elle, tout en gardant une respectable distance parfois pour ne pas porter à confusion. Après tout, ils ne savent pas ni l'un ni l'autre quelle est l'identité sous le masque.

**( je me dis que vu que c'est un nouveau personnage, il serait intéressant de voir son point de vue... en fait, on va suivre plus distinctement Temari, Jô et Hinata, ce qui inclut Kiba.)**

**POV Jô**

_Il y a du monde à la messe ! Ça s'annonce bien. La bouffe est bien correcte, pas de dégâts, une chance que j'ai ôté la bâche parterre pleine de peinture... on aurait pataugé dedans tellement Ino a été négligente. J'espère sincèrement qu'elles vont se prendre un gars ce soir et foutre la paix aux autres! Ah bon, voici l'alcool . Merveilleux ! Tequila, vodka, margaritas à la lime, bières en tout genre, vin, et surtout d'innombrables bouteilles de saké. Parfait ! Une chance que Tsunade-sama n'est pas ici, sinon il ne resterais déjà rien. Moi aussi, j'espère faire une belle rencontre ! Les gens ont moins peur lorsqu'ils pensent être incognito. Ils sont tous mignons... Au moins ! Je ne peux pas réellement mal tomber. _

Elle prend une gorgée de tequila à la limonade, à quarante % d'alcool... Ses joues se réchauffent vite. Elle ne tient pas beaucoup l'alcool à vrai dire... Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de fêter ! Et surtout c'est pour la fille qui l'a accueilli le plus gentiment et avec le plus de sincérité. Elle affiche un grand sourire.

J'aime voir l'ange de la mort sourire. Est-ce qu'elle veut venir avec moi ? demande une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle leva un seul sourcil, jaugeant le costumé devant elle. Il est appuyé sur une lourde jarre... du sable. Sans propriétaire. Kazekage s'est pointé, finalement. Il a juste disparu dans la vague de têtes masquées et maquillées. L'homme est déguisée en espèce de punk arborigène. Curieux mélange qui plaît à l'ange mortelle. Elle avance et lui prend la main tout en entraînant son partenaire qui la suit avec enthousiasme. Mais elle ne quitte pas son verre.

Rassure-moi, tu es vraiment un ange, il n'y a qu'un ange qui peut être aussi beau.

Il sait aussi parler aux filles... très bon point !

Môssieur est romantique, peut-être ?

Plus que tu le crois, faucheuse.

Tu ne sais pas réellement qui je suis, souffle-t-elle sous son maquillage noir qui lui entoure les yeux et la bouche, et les brillants un peu partout sur le visage.

Tu ne devrais jamais sous-estimer ton compagnon de danse.

Il la prend par la taille et la fait tourner sur elle-même avec grâce. Ils dansent bien tous les deux, définitivement. Même quelques personnes sont adossées en regardant le spectacle. Des yeux presques noirs la fixent.

Elle se perd facilement dans le regard en face d'elle.

_Il a l'air un peu vieux, non ? Bah… je suis majeure et vaccinée. Je peux bien faire tout ce que je mains sont agréables… arrête de fantasmer sur un homme dont tu ingores l'identité réelle ! _

Et si j'étais vraiment maléfique, que dirais un homme inconnu ?

Hum… ça dépend du vice que tu représente !

HHHmmmmmm… j'ai l'intention de passer la soirée avec toi, qui que tu soit. Tu es d'accord ? Jusqu'à onze heures. Si ti décides de rester anonyme, je te laisserai partir, d'accord ? Mais ça ne me dérange pas de me montrer à toi, alors ?

Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Parfait alors.

Elle fait un sourire de tous ses feux. Ses cheveux violets ( elle a oublié sa perruque…) bougent en mouvement avec la musique, jusqu'à balayer son dos parce que justement la musique ralentit à devenir aussi langoureuse que les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle veut le coller contre elle, mais il l'attire d'abord contre son épaule, tout en soupirant de concert avec son ange maléfique, un soupir de bien-être.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous de me lire ! Je renouvelle mon plaisir à chaque moment que j'écris. Pour ceux qui n'auraient point compris, je me suis insérée dans mon histoire. C'est tellement divertissant !**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour bientôt ! Donnez-moi des conseils ! Reviews à volonté pour ceux qui en ont le courage !**


	6. Vérités

**Je continue ma folle épopée dans le monde de Naruto... D'ailleurs j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée pour une autre fanfiction que je vais bientôt commencer à écrire. Vous irez la lire, ça va être une schoolfic où je vais me retrouver du monde normal à ``garochée``dans l'univers fictif de Naruto. Tout sera chamboulé !**

** Voici mon chapitre sixième pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Laissez des commentaires ! C'est un moteur d'écriture non négligeable et qui fait bien plaisir généralement. Et si vous ne voulez pas voir n'importe quel couple se former sans raison valable, je vous dirai que vous êtes avertis.**

**D'ailleurs je suis désolée que la publication des chapitres soit moins vite, mais j'en publierai un autre assez rapidement... tout en écrivant le début d'une autre fanfiction... en ayant 8 cours de collège (cégep ). Courage !**

**Ah oui, attention, LEMON.**

**­______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**POV HINATA**

_Je suis horriblement gênée... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Tout le monde me regarde... de pas débouler les escaliers... ne pas débouler les escaliers ! Je ne mettrai plus jamais de souliers à talons hauts, c'est décidé. _

Le quatrième Hokage s'avance lentement vers elle, lui faisant perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'elle conserve précieusement. C'est impossible de ne pas savoir que c'est Naruto derrière le masque. Mais un séduisant vampire, un des premiers arrivés, la retient par derrière.

- Ne te brises pas le cou, on vient seulement de commencer la fête, lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Ça serait paradoxal qu'un ange meurt ce soir.

Avant que l'Hokage arrive à sa hauteur, son autre prétendant l'amène sur la piste de danse. Elle ne reconnaît pas la voix. Mais bon, plusieurs personnes ici présentes tiennent beaucoup à l'anonymat donc des transformateurs de voix sont disponibles... Malaise.

Où est donc Kiba, son amoureux ? Elle aurait dû lui demander ce qu'il comptait mettre à la fête. Quelle imbécile! Se disant soudain que son petit ami pouvait la chercher et la trouver dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui, elle s'éloigne promptement du vampire qui avait posé sa tête sur ses cheveux.

- Vous... vous savez... j'ai un amoureux.

- Oui, je sais, mais il ne s'inquiétera pas, crois-moi .

_C'est qui lui ? Et pourquoi et surtout comment peut-il prévoir la réaction de mon petit ami ? Pour cela, il implique qu'il sache d'abord qui je suis et avec qui je sors. __Impossible. À moins que ce soit..._

- Kiba ? C'est toi, mon amour ?

- Oui, Hina. Je t'aime, souffle-t-il en lui relevant le menton et en l'embrassant.

_Hina ? HINA? Il ne m'a jamais appelée comme ça avant... _

Mais ses lèvres ont le même goût que cet après-midi, elle les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Pour peu qu'elle en aie goûté mille. Elle regarde ses yeux et voit le même amour intense qui brille,qui lui donne une nouvelle fois envie de lui faire l'amour. Ils restent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie soif et faim.

- Je vais revenir, je meurs d'inanition et de déshydratation.

Elle dépose un énième baiser sur sa bouche chaude et se déplace aussi vite que le vent vers le puch aux agrumes qu'elle s'est fait un plaisir de préparer... Mais ce qu'elle n'a pas su tout de suite, c'est que quelqu'un a LÉGÈREMENT échappé un 60 onces de vodka dans ce qui reste du punch, c'est-à dire un peu moins que la moitié, intentionnellement. Le punch a un si bon goût qu'elle en reprend deux verres. Son estomac crie son manque. Elle court vers le buffet et se bourre d'aliments végétariens, tels que du tofu dans de la sauce soya, de sushis dessert et de biscottis de blé. Une fois bien pleine mais avec une envie foudroyante d'aller aux toilettes, elle vole par-dessus les escaliers pour courir vers sa chambre de bains. Celle-ci étant prise par un couple, selon les bruits entendus, elle se dirige vers la deuxième, en ne lâchant surtout pas son verre qui lui demande expressément de le boire pour étancher sa soif. Ses joues sont toutes rouges. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qui lui arrive. Mais une chose certaine, Kiba va encore y goûter ce soir. Elle ne se sent plus timide, bien au contraire. Il est maintenant dix heures passées. La soirée va bon train dans tout les sens du terme, et elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Elle redescend en regardant bien devant elle, mais se fait arrêter au beau milieu de l'escalier. Par un vampire aux yeux luisants, tenant également un verre de punch.

- Ya de l'alcool dans le punch, je pense que je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard...

Sa phrase n'a pas le temps d'être terminée avant qu'Hinata ne s'empare de lui . De toutes les sensations qui tourbillonnent dans la tête de celle-ci, elle ne veut plus maintenant que leurs corps réunis dans un lit. Il se réchauffe rapidement lui aussi, et ses mains s'approchent de la poitrine volumineuse de la kunoichi.

- Monte avec moi, on va aller dans ma chambre.

Il la prend comme une douce mariée et fait le chemin menant vers une chambre violette. Il l'étend sur le lit, et Hinata empoigne le masque du jeune homme.

- Je veux te voir en te faisant l'amour... Je TE veux pour mon anniversaire, Kiba Inuzuka.

- KIBA INUZUKA ! entend-on hurler du rez-de-chaussée. OCCUPE-TOI D'AKAMARU !! IL VIENT DE ME MORDRE !

- Je l'ai laissé en bas, je ne veux pas qu'il voie ça... explique-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Parfait alors, prends-moi comme tu veux.

Ils ôtent leurs masques, s'émerveillant chacun de l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant de se sauter dessus littéralement. Ils s'embrassent, prenant le temps de savourer la langue de l'autre... une si folle douceur ne pouvant exister que pour eux ! Hinata passe sa langue sur les lèvres de Kiba, les suçant légèrement. Elle frotte son nez sur ses triangles rouges, ses marques qu'elle aime tant chez lui. Ça le rendait unique, pour elle, même si elle sait que les Inuzuka l'ont tous. Il est si adorable lorsqu'il rougit, prenant la même teinte ! D'ailleurs, l'alcool toujours présent dans son organisme

Kiba ôte les vêtements d'Hinata avec une fougue inégalée, et Hinata ne se gêne pas pour faire voler les habits elle aussi. Ils s'embrassent à s'en arracher la bouche, goûtant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, et Hinata descend vers le membre qui lui a tant donné de bonheur plus tôt dans la journée. Elle liche goulûment les côtés avant de la manger toute entière, sous un frisson suivit d'un fort gémissement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il reprend contenance, au fur et à mesure qu'elle le mange, jouant en même temps avec ses testicules, ses mains baladant partout où elles peuvent pour lui procurer beaucoup plus de sensations. Mais il la retourne, écarte ses lèvres et pose directement sa langue sur son clitoris, le faisant gonfler de seconde en seconde. Il caresse ses seins tendrement. Les corps de nos deux amants frissonnants d'émotions bougent langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, et finalement atteignent l'Extase en même temps, Hinata a déjà la bouche pleine mais ne pouvant retenir un petit cri alors qu'il se déverse dans sa cavité buccale. Heureusement qu'elle n'en a pas eu dans les cheveux ! Après un soupir de satisfaction commun, les deux amoureux soûls changent de position et la petite femelle s'incruste entre les bras de son amour. Ils restent tranquillement couchés l'un à côté de l'autre. Hinata entend des bruits étranges émanant du plancher.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a des bruits bizarres, en bas ?

- C'est peut-être toi qui hallucines, mais je m'en fous et maintenant que je t'ai pour moi je ne compte plus te laisser aller nulle part sans au moins Akamaru.

- Kiba... ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose... J'ai déjà dû me battre pour avoir la permission de...

- En parlant de battre, c'est bien ce à quoi je pense qui est arrivé ? coupe-t-il brusquement, ses yeux prenant une teinte très foncée, coléreuse.

Hinata rougit presque tout de suite en regardant de l'autre côté.

- Tu viens rester avec moi, Hinata Hyûga. Quoi que je puisse faire pour t'avoir dans mon lit à chaque soir, je le ferai. J'irai voir ton cousin ! Ton père, ta mère ta soeur ! Je ressusciterai tes ancêtres, s'il le faut !

Pas besoin de dire que Kiba est parti sur une lancée solide de déclaration d'amour... c'est un homme ivre.

- Je t'ai attendu trop longtemps, et te voir souffrir comme ça... voir souffrir la personne que j'aime... c'est insupportable, surtout que je peux changer quelque chose à ton sort.

Hinata, hypersensible (vive l'effet de l'alcool... encore), a les larmes aux yeux. Si elle pensait un jour se retrouver avec _lui_, son _meilleur ami_... Personne n'est capable de la toucher comme il le fait en ce moment . Elle sent une chaleur l'envellopper, et aussi l'odeur qu'elle avait décelée la dernière fois sur son corps, celle qui l'avait poussée à avoir sa première relation sexuelle.... avec son _meilleur ami_.

- Pourquoi tu sens si bon encore, espèce d'Inuzuka en chaleur ! ne peut-elle s'empêcher de sortir en riant, malgré la situation. Je t'aime.

- Si tu me jures de demeurer avec moi, je te jure en retour que tu sentiras toujours cette odeur merveilleuse.

Hinata devrait réfléchir, mais le moment qu'elle partage avec lui est trop beau.

- Je viens tout juste de te dire que je t'aime, je t'adore, tu mets mon cœur si chamboulé qu'il exploserait sous ma cage thoracique si...

Mais son ami la coupe d'un baiser langoureux à souhait.

- Oui, Kiba.

Perdus dans leur nouveau petit monde, ils se sourient et se regardent tendrement. Mais des cris retentissent en bas. Lorsque l'agitation en bas atteint un niveau critique, tout le monde est un peu chaud, ils se rhabillent très rapidement en se jetant des regards vicieux. La soirée ne fait que commencer pour eux. Ils remettent leurs masques, pour la comédie humaine qui se déroule en bas. Ils descendent les marches presque en roulant sur eux-mêmes. BONG ! Ça y est, il est onze heures. Une diablesse soûle et complètement déjantée se met debout. Tout le monde se tait.

- Bon alors, onze heures ! Tout le monde retire son masque à trois. Un... deux... TROIS !

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV TEMARI**

De l'homme-singe à l'homme futuriste, elle a passé cette soirée en compagnie de bien des gens bizarres, finalement. Elle n'a pas pu deviner exactement qui est qui, mais uniquement quelques uns avec précision.

Son dernier prétendant lui est inconnu. Elle a dansé toute la soirée sans arrêter parce que tout le monde se relaie à ses côtés. Elle est vraiment heureuse en ce moment, parce que personne ne se bat entre personne (tout le monde est incognito! ), sauf pour Akamaru qui fait quelques bêtises, que la soirée est une totale réussite, et que ça fait bientôt deux heures qu'elle se plaît avec le même homme. Elle s'est enfilée pas mal de verres de punch, et se rend compte de nouvelles sensations, beaucoup plus fortes que lorsqu'elle ne prend qu'un seul verre de saké (consommation modérée oblige ). Lorsqu'elle a finalement compris qu'il y a de l'alcool dans le punch, elle s'en est donnée à cœur joie. Pour une fois ! Elle regarde l'heure. Vingt-deux heures cinquante neuf. Elle se tient au bras de son beau compagnon. Il est maintenant l'heure de découvrir qui est l'homme qui se tient près d'elle et qui semble si bien s'adonner avec elle.

C'est vrai, il était un peu ronchon au début mais finalement sous l'effet de l'alcool, lui-même s'est débougonné (heureusement). Tout a été parfait, et voyons.... ah ! Voici l'ange noir avec une espèce de punk aborigène. L'ange blanc descend les escaliers accompagnée d'un vampire... comme pas mal de personnes déjà présentes. Elle saute en faisant un ``front flip`` (c'est une ninja, ne l'oublions pas, et vive le karatésou! ) Sa jupe est un peu retroussée, mais pour le moment c'est le dernier de ses soucis. Son envie de voir qui se ramasse avec qui est trop forte.

- Bon alors, onze heures ! Tout le monde retire son masque à trois. Un...deux...TROIS! crie-t-elle en titubant un peu et en empoignant son masque.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle vérifie que TOUT LE MONDE ôte son masque, en retirant le sien d'un coup.

Elle se rend compte que celui avec qui elle a adoré passer du bon temps est... LE FLEMMARD ?!?!

_Une couette en ananas... des anneaux dans les oreilles... un air à moitié endormi...un beau visage quand même souriant après la couple de verres qu'il s'est enfilé durant la soirée... c'est bien Shikamaru. Nenon, je n'ai pas pensé ça, moi._

C'est très drôle, puisque les deux n'arrivent pas à y croire ils restent immobiles, mais la table sous Temari tangue pas mal. Lorsqu'elle fait un pas en arrière, la table se fend sur la longueur et fait mine de plonger vers le sol, mais c'est sans compter la paire de biceps qui la retiennent fermement, sous un regard de braise enflammée.

- Comme j'ai fait un effort pour ne pas dire galère toute la soirée, laisse-moi enfin t'avouer que t'es la pire femme-galère du monde... et c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, dit la bouche reliée au corps de son sauveur.

Elle se remet debout fièrement.

_Une femme-galère ? UNE FEMME GALÈRE ???? Non mais pour qui il se prend, Shikamaru...._lance son cerveau embrumé. Elle boude, ça y est. Elle croise les bras telle une jeune enfant en crise. Mais il hausse un sourcil et ne peut s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en voyant l'air boudeur qu'elle affiche. Elle n'a compris que le début de la phrase, évidemment. Mais le jeune prodige des ombres ne s'en formalise pas, il ne peut pas attendre mieux d'une _femme_.

- Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, répète-t-il alors.

- Arrête de me galérer, paresseux, tu dis n'importe quoi, répond-elle la voix enrouée.

Il pousse un grognement en la tirant loin des débris de la malheureuse table, résultat de la déchéance de la jeune femme du village de Suna.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée toi aussi, si je ne m'abuse! Alors tu devrais savoir que je ne te galère pas tant que ça, s'offusque-t-il.

- D'accord…

Elle décroise les bras et le regarde attentivement.

- Je t'aime bien aussi. Tu m'as montré que tu peux me divertir, et ça me plaît.

- Alors prends ma main et continuons le jeu.

Mais à l'instant où elle insère ses doigts dans ceux de Shikamaru qui lui tend une patte toute douce et attirante, une voix forte et féminine retentit dans la salle afin de couvrir tous les autres bruits.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV JÔ**

_Qu'est-ce que cette fille fout sur la table ! En plus elle n'a pas l'air très solide… elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle va flancher bientôt ! Ah, d'accord. Temari. Déjà onze heures ? Ce n'est pas possible. Ça a vraiment passé rapidement. Je vais enfin savoir qui est mon cavalier. KYAAA !_

- Bon alors, onze heures ! Tout le monde retire son masque à trois, crie la diablesse.

Elle tient son masque bien prêt à être enlevé, de toute façon elle a tellement chaud !

- Un...deux...TROIS!

_Oufff… ça fait du bien. Je peux enfin respirer en paix ! Je déteste leurs masques d'Halloween, ils sont réellement dégueulasse._

Elle jette un regard à sa gauche, trèèèès surprise.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Comment j'aurais pu tomber mieux ! Wouaouh. C'est lui ! Il est tellement beau… mais il fait étrange de le voir sans son sembon. J'en croquerais bien un bout…_

- Genma ? C'est bien toi ? ose-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il sort justement un sembon et se l'envoie dans la bouche d'un geste professionnel. Elle se sent rougir, le sang affluer vers ses joues.

_J'ai passé une soirée de rêve avec Genma Shiranui! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Trop cool ! J'ai sorti avec un Jônin magnifique ! Bah, il est un peu plus vieux, mais ce n'est pas grave de mon point de vue. En fait, ça ne l'a jamais été… une chance que les filles n'ont pas réussi à me faire avouer tout à l'heure… _

- Ouais, je suis rentré tôt de mission alors j'en ai profité, tout le village en parlait. J'ai trouvé l'invitation en rentrant chez moi. Je ne regrette pas, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

- Moi non plus, avoue-t-elle les joues encore rosies.

Il la prend contre lui, comme il a fait toute la soirée sans même savoir son identité.

- Ça te fait bien d'être gênée.

- Moi j'aurais plutôt cru que tu serais avec Shizune, à vrai dire, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

- C'est ma coéquipière, tu en as deux aussi, et tu ne sors pas avec eux, non ?

- Non mais…

- Non. Tu viens danser, qu'on finisse la soirée comme on a commencé, la coupe-t-il en lui prenant fermement les hanches.

- Moui… répond-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu sais, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, ne sois pas gênée, je suis l'homme avec qui tu as passé du bon temps ce soir, et ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois un peu plus jeune. Alors décrispe un peu !

Il lui tend son verre à demi plein encore. Elle l'engloutit d'une traite.

- Bon parfait, mais en fait les filles voulaient jouer à vérité-conséquence, un truc ringard comme ça…

Mais encore une fois, personne ne le lui laisse le temps de terminer sa phrase correctement.

- C'est l'heure des vérités ! s'exclame une voix très forte venant d'Ino. Pour la deuxième partie de la soirée, nous avons décidé de séparer le groupe en deux ; les hommes et les femmes.

Elle se tient à côté d'un panda à tête humaine qui hoche la tête de désapprobation.

_Kazekage ? Il vient surveiller sa sœur jusqu'ici, lui ? Ah non, c'est vrai, Hinata l'a invité… et d'ailleurs il se tient maintenant au bras de… Sakura ? Étrange. _

- Un tout petit vérité-conséquence, ça vous dit ? 

Plusieurs voix réchauffées par l'alcool lui répondent affirmativement.

- Je te l'avait prédit, Genma !

- Si tu veux, on peut aussi se sauver par une des portes qui donnent sur le jardin !

- Non, j'ai dit à Hinata que je serais là et je compte bien y rester, même si il faut que je pile sur mon orgueil pour jouer à un jeu vieux comme le monde. J'ai trop bûché sur cette soirée pour m'éclipser en douce.

- D'accord, je t'aurai offert une alternative au moins.

- Alors les hommes à gauche, et les femmes à droite, continue Sakura.

Genma serre Jô dans ses bras et s'en va vers les membres de sexe masculin attroupés de l'autre côté. Jô, elle, est vite rejointe par Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Anko et Kurenai. Comparativement aux garçons, qui sont quatorze, elles ne pèsent pas bien lourd. Elle jette un regard de l'autre côté en essayant d'apercevoir Genma, mais elle voit une chevelure noire dépasser d'un angle et un beau visage androgyne.

_Sasuke ? Que fait-il ici ? Ahhh non! Je ne le dirai à personne, elles sont trop soûles pour pouvoir analyser ce qui se passe autour… elles ne l'ont pas remarqué et c'est autant mieux comme ça ! Je ne tiens pas à une émeute. Hinata avait pourtant dit qu'il ne serait pas là. _

Elle s'assoient en cercle par terre, quelques-unes prises d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Qui commence, les filles ? demande Kurenai.

- Mais, Kurenai-sensei, je croyais que vous alliez presque nous empêcher de jouer !

- Ma petite, je suis spci…spécialsme… spécialiste de ces jeux de filles, articule-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Vous commencez, Kurenai-sensei, indique Sakura.

- Hum. Hinata ! Vérité ou consésensse … conséquence.

- Vérité . affirme-t-elle, plus sûre d'elle-même qu'à l'habitude. Face à son sensei, elle se doit l'honnêteté.

- Alors, ma jeune élève, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton coéquipier ?

Tout le monde regarde Kurenai, consternées, les yeux ronds.

- Hé ho, c'est mon équipe, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- Ahhhh… grinche son élève. On s'aime, Kurenai-sensei, finit-elle par répondre.

Sa sensei rit, mais s'arrête elle-même tout d'un coup.

- Hinata Hyûga, tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois !

- Tenten, c'est à toi. Vérité ou conséquence ?

- Conséquence.

- Alors je te donne dix minutes pour aller voir mon cousin qui se trouve dans sa chambre au manoir, entrer par sa fenêtre et l'embrasser.

- Je ne te savais pas si machiavélique, Hinata ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je reviens.

Elle sort en un courant d'air pour se ramener, dix minutes plus tard, avec un papier dans la main.

- Tiens, il a tenu à t'écrire un mot pour dire que j'ai réussi mon gage.

Hinata tend la main et le papier se dépose dedans. Elle le lit silencieusement et le met dans une poche quelconque.

- Parfait !

- Bon alors… Temari, vérité, conséquence ?

- Conséquence.

- Tu bois trois verres de punch et je te regarde aller embrasser Shikamaru à pleine bouche en marchant sur les mains. Tout ça en ne régurgitant pas.

- C'est pas comme si ça allait être facile, grogne-t-elle. ¸

Elle se met debout pour plonger vers ses mains et nous faire un petit numéro de cirque en gambadant vers l'autre cercle.

- Shikamaru, c'est la preuve que tu vas me faire, si tu m'aimes bien. Embrasse-moi.

Au même moment, le Kazekage en personne fait intrusion dans le cercle. Il pointe Kurenai.

- Vous traitez votre équipe comme si c'était des enfants. Ils ont grandi et ils couchent ensemble.

- Vous êtes plutôt pas mal, dit-il en se tournant vers Anko.

- Toi, fais gare à tes fesses avec le clébard, ajoute-t-il à Hinata.

- Toi, tu devrais lâcher Sasuke et venir me voir plus souvent, réplique-t-il à Sakura.

- Ino, change de coiffure. Les cheveux relâchés sont à la mode maintenant. Et tu devrais arrêter de paranoïer sur Sasuke aussi.

- Et toi là, finit-il avec Jô.

Blanc de mémoire.

- Et toi là, reprend-il, tu devrais savoir que les hommes plus vieux ne sont pas faits pour toi.

Après avoir lâché tout ce qu'il pense de chacune, il se retourne et s'en va se rasseoir. Toutes les filles restent interdites alors que Temari a encore la bouche scotchée après le paresseux national. Au bout de quelques minutes de nettoyage buccal, elle revient vers nous. Elle se laisse choir parterre avec délectation.

- Jô, vérité conséquence ?

- Vérité.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ton amourette est un homme plus vieux que nous… c'est qui ? Kakashi ? Asuma ? Non, impossible. Pas Ero-sennin, tout de même !

- Genma…répond-elle à peine.

- Qui ça ? GENMA ?!

- Oui oui, Genma, il est très mignon et en plus il me plaît avec son sembon toujours dans la bouche. Et il est même romantique ! avoue-t-elle. Bon maintenant, continue-t-elle avant que quelqu'un essaie de placer un commentaire, c'est à…

Mais elle se fait (encore et toujours) interrompre par un baiser furtif du même homme dont elle vient tout juste de parler.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un autre chapitre terminé enfin. Quelle joie ! Je dirais qu'ici une semaine, j'aurai posté la suite. À bientôt ! ( Vous pouvez me dire comment vous trouvez la nouvelle personnage ? ) **


	7. Fini, le party

**Hinata : Cool ! je suis avec Kiba !**

**Kiba : Ouais ma belle Hinata, tu as vu qu'on a déjà deux lemons à notre actif en six chapitres ! **

**Auteure : Ouaip ! Et je crois pas que c'est terminé d'ailleurs pour les lemons. J'ai trop de couples pour ne pas en profiter !**

**Hinata : Donc, chers lecteurs, vous aurez compris depuis le temps que les personnages ne lui appartiennent pas, heureusement. Bon chapitre ! Et désolée pour le retard du post, elle a commencé sa nouvelle fiction qui a pris pas mal de temps.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**POV JÔ **

_-__Qui ça ? GENMA ?! _

_- __Oui oui, Genma, il est très mignon et en plus il me plaît avec son sembon toujours dans la bouche. Et il est même romantique ! avoue-t-elle. Bon maintenant, continue-t-elle avant que quelqu'un essaie de placer un commentaire, c'est à…_

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase encore une fois. Il y a une bouche qui me coupe la parole avec une légère haleine d'alcool, me faisant faire un saut. En tout cas, c'est inattendu. Je finis par remarquer un sembon sur le bord de la bouche, comme je viens à peine de le mentionner. Je me retourne et l'embrasse fougueusement, la vue un peu brouillée par mon état. Finalement, je remarque des cheveux rouges comme le feu, irréels de leur couleur fluorescente et des yeux verts translucides. WOUAH ! CE N'EST PAS GENMA ! C'est qui lui ? Sous le coup de la surprise, je me rappelle de l'identité de cette frimousse dure généralement. Non non, c'est tout simplement impossible. Je rêve sûrement, mais en fait je ne sais pas encore si je cauchemarde. Qu'est-ce le Kazekage fout avec sa langue dans ma bouche ? Mais c'est qu'il embrasse bien ! Je ne sais pas trop qu'est-ce que…

Alors eeeeeest-cee queuuu j'embrasseuuu bienn ou paaas ? me demande un Kazekage complètement fini.

T'as abusé du saké, toi ! lui répondit-je avec plus de facilité mais avec une grande concentration, la respiration profonde.

Hnnnn.

Wouaou. Pourquoi il y a tellement de garçons trop attirants dans ce bled qu'est Konoha ? Il a même réussi à faire une moue boudeuse avec une loooongue onomatopée. Mais voyons. Une soirée arrosée, Genma, au fait avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je jette un coup d'œil vers leur cercle, mais on dirait qu'il est occupé ailleurs. Je crois qu'il m'a déjà oubliée. Mon cœur prend peur en se rendant compte que malgré l'excellente soirée que nous avons passée, nous ne sommes pas officiellement en couple, et il ne m'a pas avoué de sentiment quelconque. Peut-être l'histoire d'une soirée, justement. Autant profiter d'un autre bon temps avec un homme qui ne risque pas de se rappeler de ses actes demain matin, et sûrement pas de moi. Non non, soyons positifs, il ne se lâche pas souvent.

Divinement bien, Kazekage-sama, lui répondit-je en respirant lourdement.

Poooour vraieu ! C'est la preumièreuuu foiiiis que j'embrasseuuu quelqu'unnnn….

Cette fois, c'est assez pour me gêner et mes joues prennent la couleur de ses cheveux. Exit Genma. Je ne pense plus du tout à lui, cette stupide amourette. Gaara s'accroche à mon cou en me donnant des petits bisous qui me chatouillent tellement que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'esclaffer. Alors donc je ne savais pas qu'un Kage pouvait être autant amusant. Les autres filles essaient tant bien que mal de ne pas rire comme des folles, se couvrant la bouche avec leurs mains. Hinata, même sans inhibitions, a du mal à lever les yeux vers moi… nous. Temari, elle, est la seule à vraiment saisir ce qui ce passe. Elle regarde son plus jeune frère très bizarre en ce moment.

Alors, tes nouvelles résolutions grâce à Naruto sont allées plus loin que je croyais ! réplique-t-elle au ricanement constant du Kage.

Ça a l'aireeuu drôleee iciii ! Je peuuuux resterrrr, dissss, Oneeee-sannnn ?

C'est le cercle des filles. T'as pas remarqué ?

Tema, lui répond Sakura. Ton petit frère prend son adolescence en retard hihihi… Laisse-le donc grandir.

Il se marre manifestement aux soubresauts de ses lèvres contre ma peau. Si j'oublie un peu la peine de mon petit cœur qui retient encore de sa propre adolescence, c'est très agréable, et j'ai déjà pu remarquer que l'effet de l'alcool sur mes hormones est très prolifique. Espérons qu'elles ne s'emballerons pas trop ce soir… il y a trop de monde pour ça, et Gaara a beau être…. très très séduisant, il reste que c'était Genma qui m'avait fait chavirer ce soir. Ça a manifestement tourné au vinaigre. Je sens l'émotion me poigner au ventre sans le vouloir. Après tout, je suis jeune, vierge, et ma majorité à peine passée. C e que je n'ai dit à personne pour commencer, c'est que ce garçon aux cheveux rouges qui a bien vieilli m'a volé mon premier baiser à vie. Et me vole aussi ceux qui viennent après. Sans s'en rendre compte.

Et maintenant, c'est le tour de… Sakura. Vérité ou conséquence ? lui demandai-je.

Conséquence ! s'écrie-t-elle trop joyeusement pour que cela soit naturel.

Je crois que j'ai une bonne idée. J'espère que tu aimes faire des bonnes actions, parce que tu vas aller embrasser Lee !

Sakura secoue la tête de dégoût.

Ahah ! Tu as choisis, ma vieille ! Allez, on te regarde toutes faire ta conséquence. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêve, tu vas au moins faire un heureux !

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**POV HINATA**

Kurenai-sensei m'a fait avouer mon amour contre mon gré. Pourquoi elle a fait ça, que je me demande. Je lui en veux un peu, je trouvais ça drôle de faire ça un peu secrètement. Maintenant au moins, c'est officiel. Mais c'est gênant de le dire devant tout le monde. Je n'ai même pas encore mis Neji au courant de la situation. J'attends patiemment que Sakura aille donner son petit bisou à Rock Lee, et de me retenir pour ne pas rire à l'avance. Mais quand je la vois partir, toute frétillante et rigolante, ne semblant pas tout-à-fait se rappeler qu'elle va embrasser son pire cauchemar… Je vois Lee, les yeux tous ronds de surprise, recevoir un baiser très rapide. Mais voyons, il va quand même pas laisser passer une telle occasion de lui montrer son amour trop refoulé! Il la bouscule par terre et l'embrasse farouchement, sous les yeux d'au moins vingt personnes et les encouragements criards de Gaï-sensei. Cette soirée restera sûrement dans les annales de Konoha… et c'est la mienne ! Hinata Hyûga, calamité des kunoichis, est capable de faire une soirée de la bombe où même Monsieur le Kazekage se lâche et offre son premier baiser à ma meilleure amie… mais ce n'est quand même pas garanti qu'il va se le rappeler, et malgré ma grande timidité je réfléchis au fait qu'elle venait seulement de nous avouer une amourette avec Genma… mauvaise pensée furtive. Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle a peut-être pensé à faire une croix dessus. De toute façon c'est son affaire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à ne pas me mêler de mes affaires, moi ? Oh oh oh. Il est où Kiba ? De toute façon cette fête est en train de virer légèrement au bordel. Et mes parents… mes parents ! Hihihihi…. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir. Et si je ne ramassais pas tout ça demain ? J'ai l'intention de dormir ici de toute façon, et de ne pas me réveiller avant un bon bout demain matin. Tenten me regarde bizarrement.

C'qu'il y a , Tenten ?

Bah… je sais pas trop… tu crois que Neji et moi on ferait un beau couple ?

Mon cousin est pas facile à cerner, c'est vrai, mais oui j'te jure. Il n'a pas dû répugner à t'embrasser, ne ?

Non, il était tout content !

Bon alors, tu vois que tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire !

Dis Hina, tu comptais nous dire quand pour Kiba, exactement ? demande soudainement Temari.

Et toi, tu pensais pouvoir nous cacher Shikamaru, c'est ça ? éludai-je.

Non, je voulais pas le cacher, voyons !

Moi je voulais juste profiter du fait qu'on ne se voit pas souvent… je veux dire en dehors des missions. Ça vient tout juste de se faire ! répondit-je à sa précédente question.

Vas donc le voir, je pense qu'il s'ennuie de toi, s'immisce alors Kurenai-sensei.

Toutes les filles jettent un regard surpris vers ma sensei… y compris moi.

Eh ben quoi, il faut que je garde mon équipe soudée ! se défend-elle pauvrement.

Je vais arrêter ce petit jeu maintenant… finies les vérités-conséquences !

C'est à ce moment que j'ai une idée assez drôle qui me traverse l'esprit.

Kazekage, pouvez-vous nous faire l'honneur d'interrompre cette petite fête ? demandai-je poliment.

Il est à moitié endormi sur la petite mauve qui le supporte tant bien que mal. À l'évocation de son titre prestigieux, il relève faiblement la tête.

Quouaaaa ?

Voulez-vous arrêter cette petite fête ? Je crois qu'il est temps de vous coucher, non ?

Peut-être… si tu le dis.

Gaara se lève, les cheveux flamboyants en pétard, autant que ceux de Naruto, avec l'aide de sa nouvelle amie. Il prend des grandes inspirations pour retrouver un ton un tant soit peu autoritaire.

Holà tout le monde ! C'est fini le temps des vérités-conséquences ! Au dodo ! Il y en a qui ont des missions demain matin ! lâche-t-il tout d'un coup, avec difficulté pour bien articuler.

Des murmures s'élèvent de partout dans la salle bondée. Les sensei donnent l'exemple, se soutenant mutuellement, Kakashi, Anko, Genma se rassemblent tous les trois pour éviter les accidents malencontreux, Asuma et Kurenai partent de leur côté, et Gai se fait traîner énergiquement par Lee. N'oublions pas que lorsque Lee boit, sa force s'en trouve décuplée. Pas très rassurant, je sais. Il ne reste que nous, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Jô, Gaara, Kankûro, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chôji, Shino, Kiba et moi. Pratiquement tous dans un état lamentable. Question de m'ôter le mal de tête poignant dont je suis manifestement la victime, je vais reprendre un autre petit verre… C'est la première fois que je ressens une euphorie pareille, et il n'est pas question de la laisser filer comme ça, au profit d'un mal de bloc imminent. Je m'insurge moi-même contre cette soirée trop forte en émotions de tous les côtés. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que moi dans cette histoire. Shikamaru dort comme toujours, mais cette fois son oreiller se trouve être la poitrine de Temari, qui, lui lissant les cheveux d'une main, n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

J' crois que j' vais l'amener chez lui, j' vais rester avec au cas où, dit-elle soudainement, les joues rosies.

Parfait Tema, merci beaucoup de ton aide ! lançai-je en même temps que la moitié de mon verre partout.

Qu'est-ce que le punch fout parterre ? Il était dans mon verre il y a trois secondes, non ? Je tends le bras vers le bol en cristal, qui, par miracle, a résisté à l'assaut de tous ces soûlons, mais Kiba m'arrête avant que j'aie pu en reprendre. Je baisse la tête en forme de résignation douce.

Tu prends bien soin de lui, hein Tema ? demandai-je.

Pas de prob, Hina, jte jure…

J'ose jeter un regard dans le coin où se trouve Sasuke, qui par je ne sais quel miracle, n'a toujours pas été reconnu. Mais bon, il fait sombre dans le coin où il s'est installé, à côté des toilettes.

Les filles, je vais aller soulager un besoin urgent… affirmai-je en donnant un baiser tout baveux à mon amoureux.

Je me dirige tranquillement dans le coin noir… Personne ne me regarde sauf lui. Heureusement. Je ne me penche pas, mais chuchote :

Viens avec moi.

L'ombre me suit alors et entre à ma suite. Je lui souris, voyant ses joues toutes rouges, ses yeux noirs qui brillaient d'un éclat encore inconnu de tous, ses cheveux tous emmêlés, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Si tu veux te sauver, c'est le temps, regarde, la fenêtre est ouverte… lui offrai-je, me tenant debout sans vaciller grâce au comptoir.

Merci, je me suis éclaté comme jamais ce soir ! Ces pimbêches n'ont pas réussi à m'avoir cette fois ! Merci Hina !

Complètement éberluée, je le regarde se pencher vers moi… ce geste me dit quelque chose… ah oui ! C'est comme quand Kiba a essayé de m'embrasser ! Que… trop tard, déjà. Ses lèvres chaudes se sont posées sur les miennes. Kiba, Kiba, Kiba ! Je le repousse doucement parce qu'un gars qui a bu et qui colle, ça se frustre plutôt facilement. Je ne prendrai pas cette chance !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hina ? Tu étais pourtant d'accord que je m'ouvres aux autres…

Oui, mais il y a certaines choses dont on ne peut pas abuser sans la permission. Tu ne crois pas ?

J'en ai assez de Sakura et de Ino. C'est toi que je veux ! Tu ne m'as jamais couru après et tu m'intrigues.

Je sors avec Kiba, tu vois, le gars avec le chien ? C'est mon petit ami !

Je me disais aussi que t'avais l'air d'embrasser pas mal quand je t'ai vue, tantôt.

Sasuke-kun, tu ne comprends pas.

Non, c'est définitivement toi qui ne comprends pas .

Arrête de m'obstiner ! Je sors avec Kiba. Ce n'est pas juste mon coéquipier.

Il n'y a rien de mal à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'on veut, tu sauras.

Et quoi encore ? Toi qui ne savais pas mon nom hier !

Ça ne prends pas beaucoup de temps pour admettre une fascination.

Une fascination envers quoi ? Je n'étais rien pour toi il y a peu de temps ! Ça fait à peine deux jours !

Peut-être mais tu vois je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool mais j'ai chaud, moi. Je crois que…

Joignant le geste avec sa pensée, il ôte son éternel t-shirt. Parler bas, c'est ça ? J'ai envie d'hurler d'incompréhension. Les hommes ne comprennent rien à rien ou quoi ?

Sasuke-kun, si tu continues comme ça, je vais devoir révéler ta présence aux charmantes demoiselles assises pas loin de la porte… Souhaites-tu réellement cela ?

Wouaou ! Sous le choc, je suis capable de parler comme du monde ! Pour cette fois, du moins, la première de toute !

Si toi, tu me laisses la chance …

Ok. Sasuke-kun. Vois-tu, je vais te dire un petit secret. Je n'aurai pas besoin de le répéter. Kiba et moi, on a couché ensemble deux fois. Tu comprends le message ? le coupai-je.

Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je n'ai pas déjà couché ? Tu espères me dégoûter, et bien c'est manqué.

Je ne sais plus quel plan adopter. Kunoichi en moi, réveilles-toi et fous-le dehors par la fenêtre. Mauvaise idée. S'il a des blessures, il va m'en vouloir à mort. En plus, il risque de ne pas se laisser faire.

Puisque tu me dis que tu as passé une bonne soirée…

Des coups dans la porte.

Hinata, tu vas bien ? me demande la voix de Kiba, inquiète.

Oui oui, mon bébé, pas de problème, c'est le punch qui passe mal, lui répondis-je avec assurance. Il ne faut pas qu'il découvre l'existence de Sasuke avec moi.

D'ailleurs, la bouche de du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs a un léger soubresaut… NON ! Je m'empresse de plaquer ma main sur sa bouche. Je m'approche de son oreille :

Tant qu'il ne s'est pas poussé, si tu fais un bruit je t'égorge sur-le-champ, lui chuchotai-je avec tellement peu de force que ma voix ne pouvait se rendre qu'à son oreille. Je sais qu'il va répliquer quand Kiba va partir. Je préviens au lieu de guérir.

Je sens ses pas s'éloigner subreptiscement. J'ai eu chaud. Même si je ne fais rien pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles, c'est toujours ce qui se produit. Malheureusement. Je n'ose pas ôter ma main de sa bouche.

Tu penses être capable de te retenir de dire n'importe quoi, cette fois ?

Ses yeux semblent me dire que oui. J'enlève prudemment la pression sur ses lèvres, pour évaluer le danger.

Parfait. Tu te sauves, maintenant ?

Je veux te dire bonne nuit.

Kiba le fera à ta place, si c'est ce que je pense.

Juste une dernière fois.

Non.

Hina…

Sasuke…

Encore une fois, trop abrutie, je ne pense pas d'instinct à le repousser. Il essaie de prolonger un baiser que je ne veux pas.

T'as encore fait par exprès ! Si t'arrêtes pas j'te balance tout cru pas la fenêtre. Compris? Hasta la proxima! ( **Désolée pour les accents espagnols absents **)

Je retourne sur mes talons avec la ferme intention de passer une belle nuit avec mon amoureux, sans toutefois avoir senti une main baladeuse se poser sur ma poitrine. Je ne comprends pas le sourire stupide qu'il affiche, et je m'en fous. Je m'en vais doucement, claquer la porte aurait été trop sonore et louche.

**POV TEMARI **

Après être partie avec Shikamaru écroulé sur moi de la maison d'été des Hyûga, je l'ai directement ramené chez lui. Malheur du malheur, je dois le réveiller car je n'ai pas les clés pour ouvrir la porte. J'essaie de le secouer un peu, de susciter une quelconque réaction venant du mollusque vivant.

C'que tu veux, femme-galère… je dors.

Ouais, et c'est moi qui te ramène, t'as pas honte, sale macho ?

Non. Je dors tout le temps. Si t'as fait ça, c'est que tu m'aimes bien, déclare-t-il un œil à peine ouvert.

Si c'est ce que tu penses… donne-moi tes clés.

Et tu vas en faire quoi, hein ?

Je viens de te dire que je t'ai ramené. On est en avant de ta maison, je vais te coucher dans ton lit et j'vais écouter des films dans ton salon.

Mhhh ok.

Il me tend des clés super vieilles pleines de rouille. Je ne passe pas de commentaire. Ça sert à rien avec lui, de toute façon. Une fois dans le mini-hall de sa gargantuesque maison, je repère le coin des chambres, au bout de l'escalier de marbre qui me fait face.

C'est en haut, si je comprends bien.

Je savais pas que ça existait, une femme avec un cerveau.

T'inquiètes, les hommes c'est encore plus rare. T'as pas besoin de répliquer, je sais que tu tapes le 200 de QI, mais tu comprends rien aux sentiments.

J'en sais peut-être assez pour en avoir, par contre.

Ok. Là c'est bon, je me calme. Je serai pas méchante ce soir, Je monte les escaliers, et Shikamaru se tient après la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Il se dirige tout seul vers sa chambre, bon début. Je le suis de trois pas exactement. Au cas où il fouterait le camp par derrière, vous voyez le genre. Et voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise de voir sa pauvre chambre jonchée de trucs en tout genre comme du linge, des livres… oups ! Ça c'était un kunai. Ce qu'il fout à laisser traîner ça parterre ? Être fainénant ça peut passer mais là c'est dangereux ! Je lui adresse un regard de reproche en lui montrant mon pied avec un petit trou dedans, le sang qui perle.

Elle est où ta salle de bains ? Je vais devoir mettre un truc pour que ça ne saigne pas plus .

Laisse-moi faire. J'vais m'en occuper.

C'est en silence que je le regarde faire, prendre mon pied, le désinfecter et le panser avec une trousse de premiers soins cachée sous son lit.

Tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. C'est terminé.

Merci.

C'est drôle, il me regarde bizarrement. Il y a une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux… étrange. Il me prend doucement les mains, avant de me tirer avec lui dans son lit. Il ferme l'interrupteur de la lumière et instinctivement, je me love contre son corps tout chaud et lourd de sommeil. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur moi aussi. Ah, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour un misogyne, un fainénant mais si attachant… Shikamaru Nara.

**Temari : C'est vrai qu'il est tout mignon quand il dort, Shika ! **

**Shikamaru : Auteure, t'étais vraiment obligée de faire ça ? T'aurais pu attendre un peu !**

**Auteure : Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter. Vous allez trop bien ensemble, c'est un crime de ne pas vous laisser de temps en amoureux !**

**Jô : Gaara ! Cool ! J'aime bien les rebelles !**

**Hinata : De quoi il se mêle, le Sasuke ? J'étais bien avec mon Kiba, moi !**

**Sasuke : Mais Hinata ! Laisse-moi une chance !**

**Kiba : Pas question. C'est la mienne, t'as pas compris encore ?**

**Gaara : Lemon ! Lemon ! Lemon ! Lemon ! **

**Auteure : Je t'en promets un éventuellement, mon petit Kazekage d'amour, mais…**

**Hinata ( qui me coupe ) : Si vous voulez donner des idées, c'est le temps ! Sans commentaires ou reviews, faire avancer une fic, c'est difficile… allez-y, cliquez sur le bouton vert en bas… Il vous tente…**


End file.
